Crimson Girl
by TheBlueMoonRose
Summary: Author: Jess Lynn- Usernames: TheBlueMoonRose (FanFiction) / SlytherinJess (DeivantArt) / MadHasAHatter (Wattpadd) Warnings: "Contains Mature Content will not be showen on fanfiction or DA, only on Wattpadd" Change in story, Modertian day Konoaha Rated: (T-Fanfiction) ( T- DA) MA- Wattpad Pairings: GaaraxOc / SasukexOC / OCxOC Summary: Lives change has a new girl moves to Konaha!


Title: Crimzon Girl

Author: Usernames: TheBlueMoonRose (FanFiction) / SlytherinJess (DeivantArt) / MadHasAHatter (Wattpadd)

Warnings: "Contains Mature Content will not be showen on fanfiction or DA, only on Wattpadd" Change in story, Modertian day Konoaha

Rated: (T-Fanfiction) ( T- DA) MA- Wattpad

Pairings: SasukexOC / slight GaaraxOc

Summary: Lives change has a new girl moves to Konaha!

* * *

 **Scene 1**

 **"Kohona High and The New School Year"**

Jess sigh .. looking out of the window in the car. She could see the trees has the sun was shining through them … "You excited?" Jess did not answer her aunt "I know you don't wanna move but you will be alright here Jess, your said it would be best" Jess frowned "we cannot turn back" her aunt said "Jess you can do this, a new school, making new friends" She told Jess. Jess glanced down at her cat in the cat carrier, he was asleep.

Jess frown … 'I hate moving…' "we are here" her Aunt said to her. The Car stopped, Jess sighed opening the door stepping out with her cat. She looked as a house came into view. A typically western architectural layout, the house was white color with dark a black roofing.

Violet smiled "well the movers have already been here yesterday, come on let's step inside." Jess nodded to her aunt following her to the front door. Violet took out her key and unlocked the front door opening it and stepping in turning on the light Jess walked in behind her shutting the door.

The main entrance, where guests and residents leave their shoes before stepping into the entrance foyer. From here various doors leading from the foyer lead to different rooms in the house, in addition a staircase facing the entrance door leads directly up to the second floor.

Violet smiled taking off her heels "Well what do you think?" Jess blinked 'not bad…' "It's okay I guess…" taking off her shoes Violet chuckled. She walked from the entrance foyer to the dining area is accessible behind the door on the immediate left. Opening them Violet smiled has her dinner table was already set up. Jess walked by her, the dining room also contains the kitchen area. She could see the kitchen, the kitchen is a typical one-wall design with the sink, range and refrigerator facing the dining area, however, additional peninsula bench space positioned between the kitchen and the dining area.

Violet turned around walking to the lounge room that is accessible behind the second door along the left wall. The lounge contains a Black L-shape couch, a coffee table and around a matching longue chair. Possessing sliding doors that allow access to the yard, the room also serves as the residential reception area for guests.

"Accessed at the end of the hallway leading from the entrance foyer, the laundry is a comparatively small room that occupants pass through to access the bathroom, which includes a furor that has been enlarged" Violet said to her niece who was standing in the living room looking around "there is also a half bath in upstairs, go on upstairs to find your room. I made sure you got the bigger room" Jess smiled at her and waked up the stairs with her cat.

Reaching the 2nd floor Jess could see 4 doors. Going to the nearest door she opened it, it was the half bath. She closed the door then walked down the hall to the other door, opening it she turned on the light. It was her aunts stuff she sighed stepping away the next one. Opening the door, she sighed "Nope" the last door right at the end of the hallway. Walking to it she opened the door turning the light on. She smiled, her stuff. The room was very large. The room is dominated by her overly plush bed, with various pillows having been nestled at various corners of the room. There were boxes everywhere, her dressers off to the right side against the wall, her 41 inch curve flat screen on the bed with her PlayStation 4 box, Nintendo Switch and Xbox one White S on the floor near it. Her Purple Futon couch was already set up for her. There was direct access to the balcony. There was a large mirror sliding door off to the right side and a other door off to the left. Putting her cat's carrier down she opened it "Come Anubis" she watched as her pure breaded Silver Egyptian Mau step out of her cat carrier with his black studded collar on him "well here's our new home" He seem to understood her, he looked around blinked then putting his ears back. Jess smiled "aww Anubis I don't like it either but we have no choose... but the best thing is that an old of friend of mine will be going to the same school" jess stood up "alright time to unbox my stuff!"

 _~The Next Day, Monday, October 4th~_

 _'cheep cheep cheep'_

Sasuke groan has he can hear the birds cherp outside his window. Sasuke also can hear footsteps outside of his room, then his bedrom door opening. "Sasuke Wake up!" that voice made Sasuke groan.

"Itachi … It's not even Monday yet, school doesn't start until Monday so please let me sleep in" Sasuke said while pulling the blanket over his head.

"Oh no, we have to go out today. Father want's us to do some shopping since him and mom will not be here so get up come on!" he said has Sasuke heard him walk to the end of his bed.

"Why can't you do do it all?" Sasuke asked under his blanket.

"For goodness SAKE sauske! Quiet being anti socal your acting emo" Itachi shouted at him.

'Oh dear god there he goes again calling me fucken emo.' Sasuke grind his teeth "So? And don't call me that" Sasuke yelled back.

"You've been acting like it since that girl, uhm whats her name… ?.." Itachi did a thinking pose. "Sakura.." Sasuke said quietly.

"AH yes! Sakura Haruno, That snake a of girl left you for Rock Lee, right after you gave her-" Sasuke cut him off by getting up and covering his hand over his mouth. Sasuke moved that quickly, it made him jump in surpise.

"Never mention that again, do you understand me ? It was a mistake, I should have listened to Naruto when he told me not to do it but I didn't listen to him" Sasuke said has he uncover his hand from his brother's mouth "Fine ill go to make you happy" Sasuke saw him grin. "GOOD! Come on then! Get dressed" he said while leaving Sasuke's room and closing the door behind him.

Sasuke sighed has he feel on his bed, 'Why? Why did I even let her talk me into it..?'

 _'phone goes off'_

Sasuke turned his head has his phone make a txt noise. He got up and went to his table, quickly pressed the botton and looked, got a txt. Pressing his finger on the screen to the message he can see it's from naruto .. Sasuke smile, _'Naruto Uzumaki, My best friend. This kid has helped me with alote of shit. You wanna know why people call me emo? because basically I wear clothing, you know skinny jeans, Converes, awesome v-neck tee's and not to mention I my left side of my lip is pierced. That made my mother go off the wall. I just feel comforable wearing the clothing that I do. Naruto wears the same, many of the student's call us fag's but we are no where near that. I'm straight and so is Naruto. He is currently dating Hinata Hyuga, yup since 9th grade and it's 10th grade this year, yup 16!'_ Sasuke looked at the txt

 _Naruto: YO dude, you up yet?! Come on lazy bonse get up man lol_

Sasuke chuckled and txted back ' _Yeha I'm up, I'm going out though, brother's orders"_

Sasuke put the phone down, and went threw his dresser from clothes to wear Sasuke end up getting a pair of black skinny jeans and Zelda gamer v-neck tee.

Sasuke heard his phone go off, it must be naruto. He walked up to his phone and quickly looked at the txt. …. "From sakura .. why is she txting me?" Sasuke couldn't help but to looked

 _'Sasuke! ^.^ … how r u? I miss u..'_

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the txt in anger and just delelted then naruto's txt came up, Sasuke looked.

 _'Naruto: HOLY SHIT YOUR ALIVE! You're not a zombie are you xP!?'_

Sasuke couldn't help but to laughed out load and just went to take a shower. After The shower he soon got dressed, fixed hair up. Sasuke put on soft eyeliner. He then headed down stairs where his brother was waiting for him "Oh about time you know, god really Sasuke?" Sasuke just slipped on his converes and flipped him off while walking out the door. Itachi chuckled, they both started to walk from the house when they see an older woman by her car has she dropped box "Shit!"

Itachi began to pull Sasuke, Sasuke tired to pull it away "Let's go help her" he said reaching her, Itachi reached downa nd picked up the box "excuse me but do you need any help?" the woman looked up and smiled "Oh my thank you"

"Hello my name is Itachi Uchiha, we live just 2 house's down and this is my little brother sasuke" he bowed, Sasuke looked at her and bowed to her also.

She smiled at us. "My such kindness, My name is Violet Mickloud. I just moved here with my niece all though I don't know where she is. Is prouply unpacking, she well be starting 10th grade this year" Sasuke's eyes widen alittle .. 'wow a new student.' Sasuke don't know why but he just turned his head towards the house when he see's a flash of long burgandy red hair moving past the window. Sasuke just looked in tranced by it.

"sasuke? … sasuke!" Sasuke was shaken out of it by his brother, Sasuke snapped to him "What?! Oh where did the lady go..?" Sasuke looked where the older woman was but wasn't anymore.

"she went inside" Itachi said to his brother, Sasuke nodded to him.

Just like that the day was coming to an end and they where already back to the house making dinner before their parents come home. Sasuke just got done sitting up the table when the front door open "Boys! We are home!" his mom shouted out happly.

"welcome home mom and dad" Sasuke heard his brother from the kitchen .

"Oh dear Itachi, that smells amazing!" their dad said "Thanks dad, it's done"

"HAHA! Just in time eh?!" they both laughed

Soon they sat around the table eating their dinner talking about the day and Itachi brought up about the new neighbors that just moved in 2 houses down.

Night came and it was time for bed …

Sasuke laid in his bed thinking about the red hair he say and how he was tranced by it. Sasuke had a feeling to was from the girl … the new girl .. Sasuke smiled for some reason … 'I'll might meet her tomorrow …'

*Morning*

"SASUKE!"

…..

"YO SASUKE WAKE UP!" Sasuke jolted up, "what the fuck ?!" Sasuke walked to the window and looked, naruto standing there looking up "I'm coming in!" 'SHIT!' Sasuke quickly moved and had his clothes ready, hopped in the shower and then when he was done Sasuke quickly changed in the bathroom and blow dryed his hair.

Sasuke walked out of his bathroom once he was finished, he headed to his bedroom and walked in it. There was naruto sitting on his bed waiting for sasuke "Dude, you didn't even txt me back yesterday" Sasuke chuckled "Sorry man I was busy" he smiled "No worries" Sasuke got his bag, put all his school supplies in the bag and his cell phone "Okay let's go"

They walked down the stair's has Sasuke's mom come's up and hands Sasuke and Naruto both a poptart "Have a good day at school boys" they both smiled at her "okay bye mom"

"Bye Mom Uchiha" naruto grinned and gave her a numbs up and followed Sasuke out the door has he slipped on his shoes.

"Bye sasuke and naruto" Sasuke's mother waved at them as they left.

Half way there, "dude, yesterday Sakura txted me…" Sasuke told naruto. Naruto turned his head to Sauske with a frown "what..? why would she txt you? She's such a slut"

Sasuke nodded to him "Yeah she said she missed me, I just deleted the txt" Naruto stretchs his arms and puts them behind his head "Good, you don't need to hang out with her again. She's gonna sink you in"

Sasuke nodded to him again, Sasuke then sees Naruto grinning looking forward. Sasuke looked and there was Hinata waving at them. Sasuke waved and naruto grining and waving her. The both got over to her, and naruto instantly hugging her romancaly. Sasuke did a have smirk smile at them 'there so cute togther.'

The three walked togther to the school, all got put in the same class this year again, the same has Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyuga (Hinata's brother), Rock Lee .., Sakura … and Gaara. Naruto and Rock Lee are friends too.

Sasuke followed Naruto and Hinata into class B-1, "YO sasuke!" Sasuke looked up has he hears Shikamaru's voice, this made him waved at him "Yo" the school bell rang and the teacher was already in.

"Good morning class my name is Kakashi Hatake, to you that's Mr. Hatake. Of course you all now me since grade school" he laughed "Well then let's get on with it" he grabs a cup "I have number's of the sitting chart that is behind me. When I call your name you will come and pick a number and you will go to the seat once you get it, know then" he started naming off name's.

"Naruto!" nauro grinning and smiling at the cup "Come on! Let me sit next to Hinata and Sasuke!" he reached in fast and plucked a number, he turned around after looking at it "YEAH!" he moves next to hinata by left hand side where the window's was and kissed her cheek, she of coursed giggled.

"Sasuke!" Sasuke got up and just looked at the cup and reached in picking a number. He looked at it '15' Sasuke looked at the seating chart's next behind him, that made him smirk "Yo naruto look's like I will be siting two seat's behind you!" he has the grin on Naruto's face "Sweet dude!" Sasuke grabbed his stuff and walked off to his new seat.

"Well then since everyone is here" just then a kock has on the door "yes" the door opened and Sasuke regonized her the woman from the other day walked in "Ah the new vice prinicple! Hello Mrs. Mikcloud" she smiled at him

"Mr. Hatake, sorry for the short notice but you have a new student" Sasuke blinked at her '… no way can it be her… ?' Sasuke was looking at the front "AH yes I so forgot, come on in dear" Kakashi laughed.

Everyone was quiet has a girl walked in the classroom. Alote of gasps from the guys in the classroom. Sasuke look and his eyes widen slightly. "Please introduce your self miss" say's to her, she nodded.

"Hello my name is Jessica, Me and my aunt moved here from Ireland, it's a pleasure to meet you all" she bowed slightly. Most of the boys were flushing at her "Wow! Your pretty! You single" some of the grils frowned at her "please class quiet down, We do have a seat that isn't being used, number 14" Sasuke's eye's widen 'that's infornt of me…'

She nodded and Sasuke watched has she walked towards the seat infront of him. Sasuke gulped mentaly has she reached the desk, Sasuke saw her smile at him and sat down …. For some reason Sasuke just blushed…

'Oh god .. this is gonna be a long year…'


End file.
